Do you remember?
by Blizzard20
Summary: Max have lost his memory after an accident caused by Phoebe. However, Max doesn't remember anything. Phoebe and the family are helping Max as much as possible to get his memory back. However Phoebe thinks to 'change' Max's memory a little.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This idea for a fanfic just popped up in my head and The Thundermans grabbed my attention. So we will see how this will work out :)**

 **However, hope you all enjoy reading :)**

 **Phoebe's Point of view;**

I was in my room working for a geography project and presentation.

Its a very important project. Because it will count for sixty percent of our end note. And yes I said our.

I am doing this project together with my best friend Cherry.

Like always she always comes late and I have to do the most work. But if she is around she always tries her best and we have a lot of fun. But today she is later than normal, so I decided to

send her a message to see where she hangs out.

Just when I grabbed my phone I heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked while I was still concentrated at the work.

"Its me, Cherry!" The person behind the door replied. Cherry opened the door and walked with two heavy looking bags. "Hi Pheebs! Sorry I have delayed, but I haved to do some shopping!" The blonde girl said exited.

"Ooh Cherry." I mocked. "You know school work comes for shopping. And by the way, haven't we already shop for clothes earlier this week?"

"Well this is school work!" Cherry said while putting the shopping bags at my study table.

"What do you mean with 'school work'?" I asked confused and used finger signs at the word school work.

"Just look what is in the bags." She said happy.

I gave her a confused look before I looked in the bags. "Oh my gosh! This is great!" I shouted in excitement as I packed all the things out.

"2 pounds of Gouda-cheese, haring and unions, bitterballs and other kind of Dutch food and object." Cherry said while I was still packing things out from the bags.

If you are asking yourself: Why in the world do you need those stuff? Well, we had to choose a country for our geography project, and everyone chose those 'cliché' countries like France, Spain, even the U.S.. So Cherry and I decided to do something completely different. Thats how we chose The Netherlands. And those things that Cherry brought are the typically Dutch things we needed.

"This is great Cherry! Where did you bought this?" I asked.

"Well there is a small Dutch store two blocks away from my house that I have never noticed until today." She said.

"Did is definitely what we need to get a good grate!" I said enthusiastic.

"Well thats not everything." She said as she handed me files of paper. "I knew I hadn't done much yet, so I stayed up the whole night searching information about the Dutch culture."

"You know I am very impressed." I said proudly.

"Well, I am actually smarter than people think." She said with a smile.

"Well, I actually think you are a very smart girl. And I have never doubt about it." I said. "I guess I have to say thank you, you have done great work! I am really proud at you, you know that?"

I saw Cherry blushing a little. "Aww, thanks Pheebs!" She said while giving me a hug. "Thats what bff's are for."

After a while we pulled away. "So are we gonna prepare the snacks for tomorrow, or what?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, just wait downstairs in the kitchen, I'll come in a sec." I replied, she nodded and gave me smile then she left the room.

I packed all the things Cherry brought back in the bags, just to make it easy carrying downstairs. When I was almost done packing my door flew.

"Did you forgot something, Cherry?" I asked while not looking up at the person, because I surely knew it was Cherry.

"No I haven't forgot something. And by the way, its not Berry, its Max!" The person at door said. I turned around from my seat to see it was exactly Max.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?! You know you're not allowed in here!" I yelled at my annoying brother.

"Ow sorry sister, in that case... I dont care!" He said while he started searching threw out my room.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as he starts to open my closet and a few drawers.

"Well, its not hard to see that I am searching for something, duh!" He said in a definitely irritated tone and just continued searching threw out my room. "Ooh is that Gouda-cheese?" He asked curious.

I rolled my eyes and I could feel my blood heat up. "Yes it is, and haven't you ever heard about privacy?! I dont thinks so! So GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Max froze of shock in a second but just continued like nothing happend. "Not until I found it." He said.

"Found what?" I asked. I have no idea what he wants thats in my room. But it somehow has to be important to him.

Max sighed and I think he thought quickly about something.

"Well the truth is: Oyster has forgot his guitar and I'm helping him searching for it." He said.

"Aw, thats so sad!" I said sarcastic, definitely not believing any word what he is lying.

"I know right! However, I already checked all the rooms in the house, except yours. So... May I?" He said as he opened a few drawers.

"No you may not!" I said rudely as I pushed him threw the doorway. "And tell Oyster I said good luck for searching his guitar!" I said as I slammed right in his face.

"Auw! That hurts badly!" Max booed behind the door. "And by the way, Orange asked where you were."

Darn. Totally forgot about Cherry. She would wonder where I am right now. So I packed the last thinges quickly and left my room with two bags. I locked the door because I would surely know Max would try to sneak in again. After I locked the door I headed downstairs.

I walked down the stairs to see Cherry texting on the sofa.

"Hi! Sorry I delayed a bit! Max is getting annoying as usual again." I excused.

"Doesn't matter Pheeps. So shall we start?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah sure." I agreed and we made our to the kitchen.

"So whats your plan?" Cherry asked.

"Well maybe we can cut the cheese into small blocks, and we could fry the bitterballs and-" I was talking but noticed that Cherry isn't paying much attention.

I waved a hand in front of her face and she immediately fell out of her trance.

"Uhmm, sorry. I got distracted by something." Cherry said.

I turned around and it looked all safe and clear. "Distracted by what?" I asked.

"By Max." I gave her a confused and shoking look. "No, no, no! Not in that way!"

"Well explain."

"Max tip toed sneakily down the stairs with something shiny in his hands. Then he took the slight to his liar. It all happened behind your back" She explained.

I thought for a second. What could that shiny thing be?

"That shiny thing? Can you describe it?" I asked.

"Uhmm, I dont know. It was shiny and all glimmy... If I have seen it right, I could swear it had a red colour. But I'm not sure. Why?"

I ignored Cherry's question and just thought of what it could be. Red and shiny. It could be nothing ... Unless that red ruby necklase grandma gave to me. But what the heck does he wanna do with my necklace. I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Phoebe?" Cherry asked while she waved a hand in front my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Cherry, will you excuse me for a second? I have to kill somebody.'' I said with a tiny hint of aggression in my voice.

Cherry respond with a confused look and a carefull nod.

I hurried to Max' liar and when I reached I saw him working on something that looked like an watch.

''Give me my necklace back, thief!" I yelled.

"I dont know what your talking about dear sister." He responded without looking away from his work.

"Just give it to me! I know you have it!" I yelled back.

"What if I dont?" Max asked.

I stammer and thought for a second. "Uhmm, otherwise I'll tell mam and dad." I said.

"Boohoo. I'm so scared!" He said sarcastic. "Can you leave please? I am busy!"

"No I dont leave until I got my necklace. And what are you making anyway?" I asked.

"Thats none of your business, longarms!" Colosso said from his cage.

"Shut up, furhead!" I responded.

"Well, its an watch that shoots dangerous lasers. And your ruby stone is an very important tool for this all." Max explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Do I have to explain anything?" He asked annoyed.

"Okay, if I dont get my necklase, then you'll not get your watch neither!" I said as I quickly used my telekenisis to grab Max' watch from his work table.

"Hey! Give it back!" He shouted as he stood up from his seat.

"Sure, if I get my necklace." I said.

"Never!" He shouted.

"Okay, if I dont get my necklace, then neither of us will get this watch!" I said as I threw the watch at the direction of the wall. But the watch didn't hit the wall, it hit Max in the face instead. He fell back bumping his head at the wall. That was not supposed to happen.

"Auw! What was that for!" He said while rubbing his fore head.

"I'm so sorry! I wanted the throw it at the wall and hoped it will break, but it hit you instead."

He gave me a glare. "At least I still have mine evil watch." He smiled while holding his invention.

I heard a cracking sound and directly looked up. It was a wooden shelf that was about to break, and ironically it was just above Max.

"Max watch out!" I warned as I pointed above him. But it was to late and the shelf broke. A few tools and a toolbox fell on Max' head. Ironically there was a bowling ball on the shelf to and it hit Max' head very hard that he immediately went knock-out.

"Oh my God! Max!" I shouted as I tried to shake him awake.

"Ooh, your in trouble!" Colosso said in enjoyed. I gave him a glare and tried to shake Max awake again.

"Come on! Wake up!" I said worried.

After a moment Cherry came down. "Phoebe? I heared some noices and-" Cherry said as she suddenly became silently. "OH MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY KILLED YOUR BROTHER!"

"No, I didn't kill him!" I responded.

"Okay, Okay, I believe you! DONT KILL ME! I still have so much to live for!" Cherry begged.

"Cherry, hes not dead. He is just unconscious! So help me carry him to his bed." I said trying to calm Cherry down.

Cherry let out a sigh of relief and helped me carry Max to his bed.

After we layed Max in his bed we tried to shake him awake again, and after a while it even worked.

Max' eyes slighty opened. He immediately grabbed his head in pain.

"My head hurts so badly!" He groans in pain.

"Oh Max! I'm so happy you're awake!" I said in relief.

Max looked confused at us. "Who is this Max?" he asked confused. "And who are you? And who am I? And were am I?"

"Phoebe, I think we have a problem.'' Cherry said.

 **End Chapter 1**

 **Well what do you think? I know it wasn't that good, but I am quite happy with the end result. :)**

 **Sorry for a few grammar mistakes. As some of you maybe know, I am Dutch. And English is not my best subject at school.**

 **Well please review to let me know what you think.**

 **Questions or ideas PM me :)**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Here I am with a new chapter for you all :)**

 **First of all I wanna thank everyone who reads this story. But a big shout-out for all my reviewers! Specially a-isforalison to be my first reviewer of this story! Thank you all.**

 **Well here is chapter two. All in Phoebe's Point of View.**

 **(-)**

It was a hour ago when Max bumped his head. I feel very guilty for what I have done. Actually its not all my fault. If Max wouldn't have sneaked into my room, all of this would have never happened.

However, my parents came immediately while they were watching a school play of Billy and Nora. Its kinda sad for them to not see there loving and trusting parents in the audience while playing their first play ever.

So as my parents reached home, they immediately called a doctor, who is right here at the moment, checking how much is.

"Well young man," The doctor said to Max. "Can you tell me what your name is?" He asked carefully.

Max thought really hard, but he couldn't get anything. "No sir, I am sorry." He said slightly disappointed.

Its actually sad seeing him like this.

"Dont worry, its okay. Dont push yourself." The docter said. "Can you remember what year and month it is?"

"Uhmm," Max thought. "May, 2015?" He answered weakly and unsure.

"Very good." The doctor said as he writed some thinks down. "Do you know in which city you are?"

"No, I really dont know." He answered. The doctor nodded his head and writed some things down.

I was shaking of nerves and Cherry, who was still here calmed me down by holding my hand. "Dont worry Pheebs. He'll be fine." She said softly but comforting.

"I hope so." I mumbled softly.

The doctor stood up, facing us. Ready to tell the news. "Well it look likes Max have a long terminal brain lost. That's says that Max cant remember anything that had happend the last few months." The docter explained.

"But if he only misses a few months of his memory, why doesn't he recognize us?" My dad, Hank said.

"Thats also a mystery for myself, mr. Thunderman. But I am 100% surely that his memory will come back. But it needs time! So do not push him much! Otherwise his brain will damage even more!" The docter explained.

"So his memory will definitely come back?" I asked.

"Yes it will, but like I said, it needs time. If everything goes well, his full memory will come back between 6 till 9 months."

"What?!" My mom said. "Why that long?"

"Well, he has lost a big part of his memory. And were talking about lets say, a few months. So he needs that much time as he lost his memory to remember anything." The docter explained again.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Cherry asked.

"Well most of the time he has to rest, but make sure that he drinks and eat enough. But I think that wouldn't be a problem with such a caring family and a caring girlfriend like you." He said as he turned his head to Cherry.

Cherry blushed a bit and immediately shook her head. "Oh no, your misunderstanding doc! I am not his girlfriend!" Cherry said quickly.

"Excuse me." The docter apologized. "Well I hope everything is clear to you, and good luck. If there is something, just give a call." The doctor said.

We all thanked the doctor and he left.

"My poor little man." My mom cried as she carefully brushes her hand threw Max' hair.

"Excuse me, who are you as I may ask?" Max asked confused but gentle to the woman.

"I am your mother," She answered softly. "And that over there is your father." Barb said as she pointed to Hank.

"Sorry ma'am, I dont remember you two either." Max said.

"Doesn't matter. Just take it easy." Hank said. "Barb, I think we have to leave, if we want to see the ending of the play."

"Okay." Barb sighs. "Kids, take it easy on Max. He needs his rest."

"Okay, mom." I replied, then they left the room.

"So what are we going to do now?" Cherry asked.

"I don't know. Our project still has to be done by tommorow." I said. "But we can't leave Max here alone."

"Excuse me." Max interupt. "Who is this 'Max' where you were talking about? Is Max that weird looking bunny?" He said while pointing at Colosso.

"No, no. You are Max" I said. "You are my brother. My twin brother. Called Max Thunderman."

"I wish I could remember." He said sadly. "But what am I doing here in this 'liar'?"

"Well, this is actually your room, what you call a liar. This is the place were you invent-" I said as Cherry interrupted me by pulling me away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you hear what the doctor said?" Cherry said concerned. "Do not give him too much information at once! He needs to rest." She warned.

Its obvious that Cherry is very worried of Max. Not that I dont worry about him or something.

But atleasr I'm glad that he is 'okay', it would have end worser.

"Right." I simply replied.

"So Max, how do you feel?" I asked.

"Horrible." He said with a groan. "I have a huge head ache, I feel dizzy, and I cant remember anything from myself till you people." He said a bit frustrated.

"Im so sorry for what happened to you" I said with a tiny hint of guilt.

"Dont be, it isn't like you have done it right?" Max said with a chuckle.

I fake laughed and Cherry did as well. "Whuut? Nooo!" I said. "That would be crazy!"

"Yeah right, I mean my own sister...'' Max stopped for a moment to think of his sister's name.

"Phoebe." I said finishing his sentence.

"Right, however, Its not like you have done it or something, otherwise I would never forgive you for it." He said in a serious tone.

I laughed somehow nervously. "Well, its good that I didn't do it. Because you did it yourself!"

Oops! That just flooped out of my mouth. Great! Really great. Now I got to tell a lie about the accident to Max' and I am a very bad liar. If I tell one lie, it will definitely lead to another.

Cherry gave me a 'what the heck are you doing'-look. What the heck do I have to say?

"Really? I did? How did it happened?" Max asked while he sits carefully at the edge of his bed.

"Well..." I looked at Cherry and she just shook her head and hands in panic. Then I scanned the room quickly with my eyes. I think I have got something.

"Well, we all didn't know what exactly happened, because there wasn't anybody in here at the time you fell." I lied. I think this actually can work. "We probably guess that you tripled... at the stairs! And she have hitten... you head against the wall. And then you probably went unconscious."

Max thought very hard. "I dont know you two, but I believe you. It sounds logic to me." He said.

I sighed with relief and Cherry did as well.

"Can we help you with anything?" Cherry asked Max kindly.

"No thank you," He replied with a smile. "I think I will take a long nap, but thanks for caring."

"Alright, Cherry are you coming?" I said.

"Yeah," She said as she followed me to the exit. "Ooh, and if you need something, dont be afraid to ask."

"Thanks, thats really nice of you." He respownd. "And what is your name again, if I may ask?" Max asked.

"Cherry." Cherry said.

"Cherry? Thats a funny name." Max said.

Cherry chuckled. "Thanks." she said as I pulled her out of Max' liar.

I pulled her until the kitchen were she wiggled herself loose of my grib.

"What the heck were you doing down there?" Cherry asked with a louder tone.

"I dont know! I was in panick!" I quickly said.

"But why did you say that he bumped himself?" Cherry asked.

"I just jumped out of my mouth!'' I said.

"Well at least it turned out well. And we can now continue with our project." Cherry said.

"Yeah ,your right. We have to finish our work."

''Okay, so you do the cheese and I will do the bitterballs." Cherry suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" I said as immediately went on with the cheese.

It was actually all fun, working on a project with Cherry. We put on loud music and dance and sing a long with it. And we could talk and be together all day long.

But while doing this project I couldn't stop thinking about someone. Max. I feel so quilty that I want to help him to get his memory as soon as possible.

But on the other side. I dont want to have an annoying brother bothering me all day with stupidness.

So what if he gets his memory back, but with a few 'changes'.

"Hey Cherry, I have a small plan."

 **End chapter two!**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

 **Sorry if it was shorter than last time :-(**

 **However, I'm having three choices for the next chapter. Point of View in Phoebe's, Max' or Cherry's View. Which one shall I do?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi dear readers! Here is chapter three of this story!**

 **Sorry for the late update, I had to study hard for school and yeah... Its taking over my life :(**

 **And it doesn't make it easier that my laptop broke and I have too write the whole story on my phone :-/**

 **However, here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: Thanks for all the reviews :-D**

 **Phoebe's POV**

"What do you think?" I asked Cherry after I told my plan to her.

My plan was to 'change' Max' past by telling tiny lies, so he cant remember that he was so annoying, mean and careless. There is a small change that it will actually work.

I hope Cherry will join into the plan to help me, I really need her help for this.

I saw that Cherry was thinking hard, but she shook her head in refusement. "I dont think it is a good idea, Pheebs."

I have got slightly disappointed by her reply. "Why?"

"Isnt it bad to get advantage of your brother's memory lost?'' She asked.

"Well, maybe a little," I said while I thought of it. "But it has a bright sight for both of us."

"Well, explain." Cherry said.

"Uhmm, lets see..." I said as I quickly thought. "There will be more rest and peace in our family." I stated.

Cherry slightly nodded her head in agreement. "Go on." She said.

"Uhmm, we wil never get annoyed by his stupid again." I continued. "And I will have a nice and sweet brother!"

"I see your point, but what is the bright sight for Max?" Cherry asked.

I quickly thought again. "He will never end up prison?" I tried.

Cherry chuckled.

"I know what your meanings are, but I'm not helping you with your 'plan'." Cherry said, using hand quotes.

I sighed. "I understand. I dont want to give you a feeling that I am pushing you or something... But you have to understand that I am not doing this for myself, but also for Max. You know, if 'we' can change him by stopping pulling prank and stopping being 'evil' I am sure Max wouldn't go to prison at the age of 16. You probably wont believe, but I want the best for my brother and my family of course. But this is the chance to give the best thing to do for my brother, because I do care about him."

I defenitly meant all those words I said. I really do care about Max, even I dont show it often.

I still feel quilty about the accident, and thats why I make that plan, so that it not would be possible to happen again.

"Aw, thats so kind of you, Pheebs!" Cherry said.

"Yeah, I know. And I definitely mean what I said." I said. "And I really do need your help."

Cherry thought hard and finally came to a conclusion; ''Do you promise that nobody will get hurt?" She asked.

"I promise." I promised.

Cherry sighed. "I guess I have to help you?"

I smile appeared on my face, until I saw Max standing behind Cherry.

"Help with what?" Max asked slightly curious.

"Hi Max! Why aren't you lying down in bed?" I said.

"Well, I cant sleep with headache and I am quite hungry as well." Max said as he looked around threw out the house.

"Can we help you with something?" Cherry said.

"Maybe some food with tea?" Max replied. "And maybe a short explanation about my 'past'?"

Cherry and I looked quickly at each other. Cherry immediately shook her head in refusement, surely saying that its too early to start our plan.

"I am sure we can get you a sandwich and a cup of camille tea." I replied with a small laugh.

"That sounds good to me." Max said. "And that explanation part?''

Cherry and I shared a quick look, I think we have the same thoughts.

"Listen Max, I think its too early to explain to you who you actually 'are'." Cherry said softly. "I think you should take some rest and let time do his work."

Max nodded slightly in agreement. "I think your right... What was your name again? Ber... No.. Cherry?"

"Yeah, Cherry." Cherry replied with a smile to Max. "I hope you understand."

"Yeah, I do." Max said. "But could you at least say who my friends are? The people who I can thrust?"

"Well, you have to know that we are your friends, and uhmm.. Our family. Wait I'll show you a picture." I said as I dragged Max to the front door and showed him the family picture that was hanging next the door.

Max was totally investigating the picture and finally pointed at the unknown people.

"Who are these?" He said.

"Those are Billy and Nora, our little siblings." I replied.

He gave a final look at the picture before he turned to us. "Can I have a sandwich, please?" Max asked.

"Sure." I replied. Max and I walked back to the kitchen.

Cherry was making some finishing touches on our project and it certainly grabbed the attention of Max.

"Ooh, is that Gouda-cheese?" Max asked curious.

"Yes, it is!" Cherry replied enthusiastic. "How did you know?"

"Well, Gouda is my favorite kind of cheese." Max answered.

Whut?! Max has never told me that he liked Gouda-cheese! He always said cheddar was his favorite!

"No way! Mine too!" Cherry said loudly.

"Auw, my head.." Max groaned from the pain.

"Oops, sorry..." Cherry said slightly blushing.

I could tell those two are making a connection here. Well, its good for Max that he gets our thrust and Cherry is certainly making a good step here.

"Its okay." Max said. "But, may I have a piece?"

"No problem." Cherry said as he handed a piece of cheese to Max.

Max puts the whole piece of cheese and chew it slowly.

"What do you think?" Cherry asked.

"Its delicious!'' He said as he grabbed another piece and ate it.

"Yeey!" Cherry cheered.

"Are you sure you are not my twin sister, because I defenitly think have a lot more in comment than..." He suddenly stopped, trying to remenber my name. "Sorry whats your name again?"

Okay, that doesn't hurt at all...

"Phoebe," I answered. "My name is Phoebe."

"Ooh yeah, so Phoebe, I forgot." Max said. "But no offense with that twin thing."

"Yeah, no problem." I said. "And by the way, the bread is finished, so if you want, you can eat the remaining pancakes from the breakfast this morning."

"No problem, I just want to eat." He said.

( **Time skip** )

It was 3 hours later. Cherry went home after we finished our project. And Max went to sleep again, and I got a text message from my parents that they were coming home later, because the are toy store with Billy and Nora, they can choose anything they want because mum and dad missed a big part of their show.

That made me sitting all by myself in the living room watching TV.

I wasn't focusing that much. Cause all I could think of was Max.

 **End chapter 3!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter I promise it will be a bit longer next time!**

 **Next chapter; Presentation day at school in Phoebe's POV.**

 **I'll hope I'll update before june the 6th! So stay tuned!**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

 **And still sorry for the long update :(**

 **See you all soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you for tuning in for a new chapter! I'd like to thank the reviewers who actually... reviewed. Thank you, I really appreciate it. :-D**

 **Now here is chapter 4, I hope you'll enjoy :-)**

 **Phoebe's Point of View**

Today is the day that Cherry and I would have our project presentation at school, a week later than expected.

Our teacher got the flu earlier, so he had to cancel everything. Lucky for us! We had a lot more of time to get ready for our presentation.

But the bad thing is that our food would expire if we would wait a week longer, so not suprisingly my dad offered himself up to eat all the food we have made for actually today. He said; it was a waste of such good food. His words.

Since I knew that both Cherry and Max liked Gouda cheese, I splitted it up and gave it to them.

Its actually going very well with Max. Yet still doesn't remember anything of his own. He started to thrust me, the rest of the family and Cherry. Its actually going so well that he can try to go to school again. But the doctor said he has to keep it easy, and he always has to be with a person he thrust, like Cherry and me for an excample.

At the moment Cherry, Max and I were walking to school, normally we would go with the bus, but it was such a beautiful day, we decided we should walk for once, it was a distance you would lay off in less than ten minutes.

"So how do I know to which classes and in which rooms my classes are?" Max asked as we were on or way to school.

"No worries, I have made sure for anything." I said as I handed him the schedule and the map of our school.

"Thanks, Phoebe... Right?" Max said while struggling to say my name.

"Still haven't got her name, huh?" Cherry replied while chuckling.

"Nah, I am just kidding Phoebe, thanks for anything." Max said.

I smiled at his comment. The 'normal' Max would never thank me for anything I did for him. "No problem, if you just need anything just ask us." I said still smiling.

"Thanks!" Max replied with a smile.

"Max, look!" Cherry exclaimed. "Today you have totally the same schedule as me!"

I looked at Cherry's schedule and at mine. I saw that I had only three of the eight periods together with Max and Cherry today. And two of the three periods we are had together, was for our geography presentation.

"So that means we could hang out with each other the whole day!" She said excited.

I could tell that Max and Cherry became each others best friend the last couple of days. They found out they mostly had the same interests, like cheese, Rock and R&B music, they both liked horror and comedy... Its still suprise how Max can remember all this...

However, I am not jealous that she lately spend a bit more time with Max than with me. I am actually quite happy. If we can win Max' thrust more, how easier to not giving his memory of being evil back.

"Awesome, but one question though." Max said. "Do I have any friends at school? Besides you two?"

"Uhmm, you have a friend called Oyster, he is your best and he's in your band as well."

"Do I really have my own band?!" He exclaimed excited. "Whats the name of band? What instruments do I play? Are their other band mates? Did we had our first gig yet? Why does that dude has a weird name?-"

"Whoo, easy Max! One question at a time!" Cherry said.

"Cherry is right Max, take it easy." I said.

"Okay, okay," Max said. "But I am the guitarist, right?"

"Yes you are." I answered. "But do you actually still remember how to play guitar?"

"I dont know." He replied. "Hand me a guitar and we will see."

"I dont think I have one in my back pack, but I will check." Cherry said sarcasticly. "But without joking, today we have music at school, and maybe you can try if you can remember a few chords."

"Sounds good to me." Max said.

Now we were only one block away from school. And we were actually having a suprisingly funny conversation. Until something popped up in my head. Max didn't have a project for geography today.

"Uhm, Cherry?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could I speak you quickly under four eyes." I asked.

"Sure." She said as we excused Max and stood a few feets away from Max.

"What do you want to talk about?" Cherry asked.

"Well, should we ask Max if he want to join our group for geography today?" I suggested.

Cherry stood their for a moment thinking. "I think thats not a good idea."

I got slightly suprised by her answer. "Why not, isn't it sad that he cant do anything while we have our presentation. Atleast he could help us with something."

"Well, its nothing personal, but we worked so hard on this project together. I just wanna make sure that everything will go well. And I dont know what Max can do to help us in such sort time." Cherry argued.

She actually has a good point. When did you actually became more, 'smarter'?

"Maybe your right." I said. "We started this together, so we have to finish this together."

"I am glad we worked this out." Cherry said. "But like I said; Its nothing personal."

"Its okay Cherry." I said. "Lets continue, Max is waiting." We both walked to Max and we continued our way to school.

"I just thought of something." Max said. "I dont have a project. So what am I going to do?"

"Well, all the teachers surely know about your amnesia. So I think its not going to be a big problem." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I know." Max replied. "But I meant that I had nothing to do during geography. I surely will get bored."

I wanted to ask him if he wanted to join Cherry and me, but then I reminded the conversation I had minutes ago with Cherry. I promised her that I shouldn't ask Max to help. I really dont know what to do. My twin brother? Or my forever best friend? I had to take a quick decision.

"Maybe you want to help us today?" I quickly asked Max.

I saw at the corner of my that Cherry was gaving me a what-the-heck-are-you-doing-look. Her face expression changed from neutral happy Cherry into mad Cherry. She quickly grabs her phone and started texting someone. A moment later my phone vibrated in my pocket meaning I got a text message. I unlocked my phone and saw that the message I got was from Cherry. I opened it;

 _-What the heck r u doin?! :(_

"Sure, thats really nice of you. If you both are okay with it, then why not?" Max exclaimed with a smile.

"Sure she is okay with that!" I said quickly and grinned nervously.

"Thanks guys!" Max said.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate more every ten seconds. That were messages from Cherry about why I asked Max to our group. I didn't read the messages but immediately reply threw a message.

 _\- Srry Cherry, I just slightly in panic and it somehow rolled out of my mouth :( Please forgive me, and btw what could actually go wrong?_ I sent.

However, we continued our walk and we reached our school in no time. We reached 4 minutes before the first periods began.

"I think I forgot my locker combination either." Max said as he looked around in the totally unknown place for him.

"No worries, you can put your stuff in my locker." Cherry said. "Well I think we have to go if we want to make to class."

"Yeah, right." I replied. "Well see you at the break, and keep an eye on Max. And I am sorry about our project thing."

"No worries about Max." Cherry said. "But I need to have an urgent talk to you in the break, Thunderman." She warned and went to her locker's direction along with Max. I went straight to the classroom and prepared myself to have the longest and most boring lessons.

((TIME SKIP))

We were know having geography, and you could clearly see that it was a huge project. They had specially used the gym for enough space and everyone had a table full with information about their country and they tried too decorate it as much as possible. It was actually nice how some 'countries' looked like. They were countries like Germany, France, Brazil, Australia, China, USA, and our country Holland.

Earlier today Cherry and I talked during our lunch break. First she didn't was happy with me at all, but after a few argues she finally let it go and accepted that Max was in our group.

Max helped us actually a lot by mostly decorate the table in complete Dutch style all by himself as Cherry and I learned a few lines of information before the presentation. Cherry herself was also happy with Max.

"Okay, you were right," Cherry whispered. "I thought it would go wrong with Max, but your completely right. What could go wrong?"

"Im glad you see it this way too." I smiled back.

I looked back at Max to see that he has cleaned up the things we didn't need from the table and threw them away.

A few moments later Cherry went to search for her paper work that she needed but she couldn't find it.

"Have you guys seen a few sheets of paper with photos and information on it?" Cherry asked slightly in panic. "I am sure I puted them on the table."

Max gasp and his face expression changed into slightly scared.

"Max, do you know where those sheets of paper are?" I asked Max suspicious.

"Well, I have cleaned up the table and threw the stuff away I thought they werent needed. Then I throwed it in a weird-shaped container." Max said slowly and soft. "But I didn't know that you needed those papers! And I am very sorry."

You cant believe this! Max had trown accidently our actually presentation away! Cherry was right. I shouldn't had ask Max to help us.

"Oh my God! Max, that was our presentation! How could you be so stupid!" Cherry said. "Know we have nothing!"

"I am sorry, I didn't know." Max apology.

"Wait, but what do you mean by weird-shaped container?" I asked Max.

He points to table next to us, were you can see a home made volcana a bit taller than knee height. At the volcano was writen 'Iceland' on it.

"You throwed our presentation at a volcano in Iceland!" Cherry shouted.

"I said I am sorry! If I could do anything to help, I would do it! I swear!" Max exclaimed.

"No thank you, Max." Cherry said. "You have done enough."

Max sadly picks up his back pack and apologized one last time before he left the gym.

"Max, wait!" I shouted, but he didnt respond and left out my sight. Then I turned to Cherry. "Did you really had to be so rude?"

"No." Cherry respond. "I just got in panic and was a bit mad. But I shouldn't react like that. That wasn't nice of me."

Cherry thought quickly. "Uhmm you know what? I am gonna search for Max, and you can write quickly a new presentation?" She ask.

"But I dont think I have enough time." I said to Cherry.

Cherry looked around and I think she came with a idea. "Uhmm the teachers are gonna judge the countries in alfabetical order. Since the start at the A of Australia and we are at the H you should have plenty of time since each presentation is around five minutes. And there are surely more than ten countries before us and that means that we have around fifty minutes to find Max, make a new presentation, and to present."

I opened my mouth in disbelief. When did Cherry became so logical?

"When did you became so... smart?" I asked.

"I dont know.. Puberty?" She replied. "Know lets go!"

 **End chapter 4**

 **Hope you enjoyed! :)**

 **Let me now what you think!**

 **And who's POV should I make the next chapter?**

 **Well thanks for reading and I will see you soon with a new chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the loooonngg update! I had to study hard the last few weeks, but now I am on a seven weeks vacation!**

 **However, I wanna thank everyone who reads this story! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **Here is chapter five! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5; Cherry's POV**

I walked out from the gym, trying to search for Max. I was now at the center hall of the school building. It was quite busy with all students and teachers who were walking in out from the gym. But I couldn't find a glimp of Max. I even searched threw all the empty classrooms of the entire building. But still no Max. First I wanted to give up searching and wanted to help Phoebe finishing our project. But I would never forgive myself if I wouldn't apologize to Max as soon as possible. So I kept searching. After a while I went outside. It wasn't as croudy as it was inside, but I couldn't find him at first sight.

I slowly scanned the neighborhood and I saw a figure walking down the end of the street. I couldn't see clear who it was, because the bright sun was shining in my eyes. The only thing I could see was the clothing of the person. He wore black tight jeans and a leather jacket. The same clothes Max whore today. It had to be him! I ran to his direction and tried to grab his attention by shouting his name.

"Max! Please wait!" I shouted while getting every second closer to the person I thought it was Max.

He didn't respond. But luckily he stopped in front of a traffic light which jumped at red.

"Max!" I shouted again while running.

Still he didn't respond by turning his body at my direction.

After a few seconds I finally catched him up at the traffic light.

"Max! I am really sorry for what I did. I totally didn't mean to. But I was at the moment so stressed and-" I immediately stopped talking as I watched straight in the person eyes and found out that it wasn't Max. What a disappointment. Instead of Max the person I talked was one of his best friend Oyster. He gave me a worried and confused look at once.

"Ooh, Oyster. Its you." I said as I lookee down in emberesment. "I totally feel awkward now. I thought you were Max.."

"Its cool, no problem.'' He reacted what a short smile. "How is Max doing anyway? I haven't talked to him since his accident."

"Pretty good, I guess." I said with slight sadness. "Untill I yelled at him a moment a go."

"That doesn't sound good." He said. "What did he do?"

"Well, he ruined Phoebe's and mine project." I said looking down again.

"That totally sounds like an action for him." Oyster chuckled.

"But this time he didn't do it in purpose."

"Oow, that's no chiz." Oyster replied. "Why did you yell at him if you knew that it was all an accident?"

"I dont know, okay. There were a lot of feelings rushing threw my mind."

"What kinda feelings?" Oyster asked slighty suspicious.

"I dont know... Stress?" I slowly said.

Oyster thought for a second and finally came with a conclusion. "Do you like Max?"

"What has that do to with my problem?" I replied. How does he get an picture of me and Max together?

"I dont hear a no.." He said playfully.

"You will not hear a yes either." I replied slighty rude.

"People say that reject is the first sign of true love..."

What is wrong with him? "I dont like him okay! And why do you even care?"

"Because I that there is something between you and Max... Something like a spark, a connection... Firework!" He said excited.

"You now what, I am out of here! You clearly don't take me serious. So bye!" I said slightly furious as I walked away from Oyster.

"No, no, no! Please wait!" Oyster begged. I ignored him and kept walking. "I know which direction he ran." He quickly said. I immediatly stopped walking and turned around to face him. The look on his face told me he was serious this time.

"Well, which direction he went?" I asked.

"He crossed this street and went at the direction of the center. Then I lost him." He said.

"Thanks, Oyster! I owe you this one!" I said as I was about to head of to the center.

"Wait! One more thing!" He quickly said.

"What is it?" I asked impatient.

"Does Max remember me?" He asked quite hopefull.

"I dont think so Oyster." I reacted softly. "I am sorry."

"Its okay." He reacted sad. "You haven't done anything wrong."

I slightly nodded.

"Its just that I miss my friend, you know." He said. "Jamming with the band, watching bad movies, talking."

"I totally understand you." I said comfortly. "And don't worry. He will recognize you sooner or later."

"I'm sure he will." He said.

"But on the bright side; He still knows how to rock the guitar." I said trying to sound enthusiastic and comforting at once.

"That's totally awesome!" He said sounding a bit happier. "But do you keep me up-to-date about Max?"

"No problem, Oyster." I said with a smile. "And thanks for your help."

"Any time Cherry." He said as I embraced him with a short hug and headed of.

"Quickly two question though." I said as I stopped and turned around.

"Ask."

"Why do you think that Max and I should be together anyway?" I asked kinda curios.

"You'll find out on a day." He said with a short chuckle.

"What's that supose to mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Weren't you in such an hurry?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and sight in frustration.

"Where are you going anyway?" I asked.

"Im going to my date." He replied happily.

"You have a date?" I asked suprised. "With who?"

"She is actually my first love." He said.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked.

"Her name is Mikayla. Do you know her?"

"I haven't seen her. How does she look like?" I asked.

He chuckled. "All I can tell is that she totally rock."

"Cool. Hope I can meet her one day."

"You are looking at her right now." He said as he took his guitar out of it's guitarcase.

I gave him a confused look. "Who? I dont see her?"

"Here." He said happy as he pounded his guitar softly.

What? His guitar is his date?

"HAHAHAHAHA!"' I laughed like crazy." Hahaha, I knew you were funny Oyster! But that was classic!" I wiped my tears of from laughing. "Haha, guitar as a date!" I was still laughing until I saw the serious look on Oyster's face. My smile disappeared immediately from my face. "Oowh, you were really meaning that?"

He nodded slowly as a respond.

"I officially apology for laughing at you.." I said slighty ashamed.

"Its okay Cherry." He said. "But I think you should better find Max.."

"Oh, yeah, right. Totally forgot about him... I really have to go now." I said as I headed of.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck with Max... and have fun!" He shouted afterwards.

"We dont like eachother!" I responded. "Have fun with your 'date'!"

"Touche!"

I walked at the center and still I couldn't find Max. So I decided to go back to school and give it up.

The street were I was is very closely to my house. And from my house its the closest route to school.

I walked two blocks past my house and noticed that Dutch store and restaurant again. I totally forgot about that. I thought that it wouldn't be bad if I checked out the store, so I looked threw the window to see if they had something interesting. I looked more up and at my suprise I could see Max sitting on a table, writing something done.

I looked again to make sure it was Max. It was really him! So without thinking, I entered the building.

I slowly walked to Max and took a seat across him.

"Max?" I asked softly.

He looked up and had a suprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?" He asked suprised.

"Can I please talk to you?"

"There is no need too." Max said as he handed me around five pieces of full handwritin papers.

"What is this?" I asked confused as I looked at the papers.

"Your presentation." Max replied. "The owner of this restaurant Dutch. And she gave me all the information about Holland she knew... Also a free piece of Gouda-cheese."

I gave him a small smile. "You didn't had to, after what I said earlier..."

"Its okay Cherry." He said softly. "I wont bother you ever again. Before I will ruine everything like always."

I felt like an arrow shot in my heart. I didn't realized I hurted his feeling that.

"Max, dont go! I am extremely sorry-"

"No need to apology." He said. "Its okay."

"No, it isn't!" I said kinda frustated.

"Cherry, please dont make this any worser." He said as he stood up and made his way to the exit. "Goodbye Cherry." He said as he walked out of the door.

There I sat. All alone and I didn't realized what happened a moment ago. I just lost a friend..

 **And that was the last chapter of this story! Hoped you liked it! Byee!**

 **Just kidding :) Let me know what you think by putting it in a review or a PM :)**

 **Promise I will update by next week :)**

 **Sorry again for the extremely late update**

 **See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Chapter six already! I'd like to thank everyone who read and/or reviewed my previous chapter. I really appreciate it!**

 **I also noticed that the Thunderman Archive is getting bit by bit larger. And that's good news for all of us! I hope that on a day this archive will reach the top 200 TV-Shows on Fanfiction. This seems like a long goal, but it isn't impossible. I think if anyone of you could write a simple one-shot we could get closer and closer. So if you haven't thought of writing a story yet, I would seriously think about it. It is really fun and you can write whatever you want to write. Imagine it like your own world.**

 **It would be very awesome though if we could archive this goal. So if you're having this idea for an one-shot or story, don't be shy or afraid and upload them!**

 **Well, back on to the story! I hope you're all enjoying it till now**

 **And I think I will use Oyster more often in this story, just to let you know.**

 **Well here is chapter six!**

 **Cherry's POV**

I was on my way back to school. Sadly I walked threw out the streets of Hiddenville. I couldn't stop thinking about Max and the incident a few moments ago. I still feel so guilty for shouting at Max previous this day at school. And I still feel so hurted that Max sees me as a final chapter of a 'good' friend relationship. I know I have to make this up with him. But the problem is; I don't know how. Max doesn't want to see me again. The only person that could possibly help me out is Phoebe. She has the closest connection with Max anyway. I know she would help me as my best friend.

I was a few blocks away from school and ironically enough it started to rain. Luckily for me I always have a small umbrella in my back pack. But when I folded my umbrella open, there was this hard wind that blew my umbrella away. Why do I have much that much bad luck today? I started to run my way to school. And ironically enough I wearied high-heels to school today. So it wasn't that easy to run on them. When I was almost at school I tripped over and I hit the ground. Luckily I hadn't wounded myself, but ironically; one of my heels broke of my shoes. I guess karma has gotten me today.

 **At school**

I opened the large door of the gym. My make-up was a mess, my hair was a mess, my clothes were all wet and the heel of my favorite shoes broke off. Conclusion: I looked liked the nightmare on Christmas. Almost all eyes were on me now. I walked slighty uncomfortable threw out the crowd that was watching me on my barefeet. I made my way too the 'Dutch' table. Because I definitely knew that Phoebe would be there.

I was right. I saw Phoebe at our table and I could tell that she was really stressed and panicking. Luckily there was a bright light in the darkness. I at least saved our project. Well, actually Max did.

At the time was throwing random papers in the air of frustration. I guess I got to take action quickly before Phoebe goes crazy.

I walked up to her. Phoebe noticed me and gave me a shocked but concerned look.

'''What the heck has happened to you?'' She asked concerned.

''I can tell you that this story has three sides.'' I said while riling a bit of the cold. ''Which one do you want to hear first?''

''Just begin from beginning.'' Phoebe said. ''And are you okay?''

''Yeah, yeah, I'm okay.'' I respond.'' It could get worse anyway.''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I was searching for Max. I was searching, searching and searching but I couldn't find Max. Luckily enough, I found Oyster with his date Mikayla and-''

''Wait, wait. Oyster is still dating his guitar?'' Phoebe interrupted.

''Yeah, I mean, I'm not the normalest but I know it is weird to have a relationship with an instrument.''

Phoebe coughed. ''I think 'normalest' isn't a word Cherry.''

I blankly stared stared at Phoebe. ''Let me just continue my story.''

Phoebe responded by nodding her head.

''So I asked Oyster if he had seen Max. He said; yes. And he gave me the direction Max went. So I walked this route Oyster gave me. And ironic enough I found Max in that Dutch store.''

''Well that's good right?'' Phoebe said. But how did you got all… this?''

''Be patient! I'm not there yet.'' I said. ''So I walked up to him and I gave him my apology. He replied to me by giving this..'' I said as I pulled my back pack of my shoulder and searched for the papers Max gave me and I handed it to Phoebe.

Phoebe investigated the papers quickly. ''Wait? Are these the-''

''Presentation. Yup. Max did this.'' I interrupted.

''Then why are you so down?'' Phoebe asked. ''You apologized. Max saved our presentation. I'm happy. You happy. Everybody happy.

''Well you are right. Except that I am not happy.'' I said sadly.

''What do you mean?'' Phoebe asked.

''After Max gave me the papers, he said that it will be better if we wouldn't see each other anymore.'' I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

''What? Why?''

''He said if he kept away from me, he wouldn't ruin anything.'' I said sadly.

Phoebe embraced me with a comforting hug. ''Don't worry Cherry. I'm sure it's going to all right.''

''How do you know that so sure.'' I said as I pulled of.

''Because I am his twin sister.'' Phoebe said comforting. ''And I am going to talk to him. I'm sure its going to be fine.''

I took a sigh of slight relief. ''Thanks Pheebs.'' I said softly.

''It's good Cherry.'' She said.

''Hey guys!'' Someone said from our back. We turned ourselves and it was Oyster. Who didn't looked different than an half hour ago. Except his guitar also known as Mikayla wasn't with him.

''Hey Oyster.'' Phoebe greeted. ''How are you doing?''

''All fine.'' He replied. ''How'd about you guys?''

''Good, thanks for asking.'' Phoebe said.

Oyster turned his head to me waiting for my reply. I wasn't in the mood for talking about it, so I tried to change the subject.

''Weren't you on a date with Mikayla?'' I asked Oyster.

''Yeah, I was supposed to. But it started to rain out of nowhere.'' Oyster said.

''Oh, that's so bad!'' I said. Phoebe nodded her head in agreement.

''I know right! So I had to take home.'' He said. ''You know if Mikayla gets wet, her snares get all rusty.'' He whispered.

Phoebe and I chuckled at his comment. Oyster has this bubbly and funny personality. Just like me. You can also talk to him very easily, and that's one of the reasons we are good friends of each other. Even before Max and Phoebe came too Hiddenville.

''And how did it go with Max?'' He suddenly asked.

Why did he had to ask?

''Let just say that it didn't went like I had hoped.'' I said sadly.

''Oh,'' He replied sadly either. ''I am sorry. I know it's going to be alright though.''

''Thanks for your support.'' I said a bit happier. ''But can we please talk about something else.''

''Sure.'' He replied. ''But if she need anything. You can count on me. 24/7.'' He said.

''That's really nice of you Oyster.'' I said as he gave me a comforting hug.

''No problem, kiddo.'' He said.

We were still hugging and it actually felt really good. It feels good to have someone besides Phoebe that can help me in these situations.

''Ughmm…'' Phoebe shrugged. ''I don't want to ruin the moment of you two… But Cherry and I have to move on with our presentation.

Oyster and I pulled away kinda awkward.

''Uhmm, sure… I have to go anyway.'' Oyster said.

''Where do you have to?'' Phoebe asked.

''Uhmm, when I was taking Mikayla home I remembered about my project I had to do today with Gideon. '' He said.

''Oh, which country do you represent?'' I asked.

''Uhmm, France…'' He said.

''Uhmm, I guess you are too late.'' Phoebe said.

''What do you mean?'' He wondered.

''Well, the teachers are now judging France right now.'' I said while pointing at the French-Table.

''Ooh, dang it!'' He said while making his way to his table.

Phoebe and I both laughed. Oyster returned back. And putted his jacket off.

''You look and felt very cold.'' He said to me with a smile. And handed to me his black leather jacket.

''That's sweet of you, Oyster.'' I said thankfully as I took his jacket and putted it on.

He gave a me smile to me and headed back to his table.

How kind is he?

First thing we had to do was to quickly re-prepare our presentation. And second thing to do was to present our presentation. And final thing was to work things out with Max.

 **End chapter six!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

 **Let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review or a PM!**

 **I will try to update as soon as possible**

 **Well for most of you guys; Enjoy your summer! And I will see you soon again!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

It's been a while, huh? I am extremely sorry for my absence on Fanfiction. I know I promised that I would upload a chapter in January, and I feel very guilty that I have to upload it almost a half year later. Since last week I visited Fanfiction again for the first time this year, and I saw that I had gotten dozens of PM's which asked: When will you upload a chapter? I just couldn't ignore those messages so I decided to upload this chapter. And I want to let you know that from now on, I will upload a chapter every week until the first week of September, so that means if we hit September I must have add 6 (?) more chapters to this story.

However, I want to thank you all for your patience :)

I haven't watched The Thundermans for months, so my apologies if it isn't that good. I will watch a few episodes this week to refresh my mind :)

Well, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Max's POV

I was lying with my back on the bed, staring blankly at the boring grey ceiling of my liar, while I was staring I just could think of one specific someone: Cherry. I remembered how I dissapointed her and how furious she got with me. I felt so bad at the moment, knowing that I let a friend down. I was so dissapointed in myself that I decided not to bother her in her life again so I wouldn't ruine anything for her. Of course Phoebe tried to convince me that Cherry apologized and that I should go talk to her, but I'm totally not ready to confront her, I'm just too scared, too scared to dissapoint her again.

While I was thinking more about the situation, I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. I turned my head to get a better who of the stairs to see who was coming down. It was Phoebe, she was holding a muffin in her hand. She was walking towards my bed and she putted a big smile on her face.

"Hey Max!" Phoebe greeted as she took a seat on my bed. "I just wanted to check how you're doing."

"I'm fine, thanks for wondering." I replied gentle to my twin.

"No problem. So Billy and Nora baked some muffins, and they wanted that I'd give one to you." Phoebe said as she held the muffin in front of my face. "So here, enjoy." I gave a smile to Phoebe and accepted the muffin gladly.

"Thanks, that's really nice of them!" I said as I sat down straight on the edge of my bed before I took a bite. I took a bite of the muffin, I closed my eyes to enjoy the sweet flavour of the muffin. I chewed it and immediatley spit it out. The muffin tasted salty. Phoebe looked confused at me.

"Are you okay, Max? Don't you like it?" Phoebe asked concerned. I nodded with a fake smile.

"No, no, I like it, especially the unique salty flavour." I quickly said trying to be nice though. Phoebe quickly thought.

"Salt, what do you mean salt?- Ooooh."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Well, Billy should probably have swapped the salt and the sugar. I knew I should have labelled it!" Phoebe said out loud. She putted the muffins on my deck and took a seat on my bed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." I replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I personally wanted to thank you for saving our project. I thought it was very nice of you." Phoebe said.

"No problem...-" Why do I always forget her name.

"-Phoebe." Phoebe filled in.

I gave her a short smile and continued. "I thought you didn't deserve a low grade, we are siblings. We have to support each other." I said. "By the way, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't screw up."

"That's very sweet of you Max." Phoebe said. "But that thing that you did, it's not your fault. Those things happen, mistakes happen. That's a part of life." Phoebe explained. "And that volcano surely looked like a trash-bin! I can not lie about that!" That made me chuckle a bit.

"Well, Cherry said different things..." I began.

"Look Max, Cherry was never mad at you, she was panicing at that moment. All her emotions and stress filled up at that moment, and that's why she started yelling. And let me tell you something, that was the first time I saw Cherry yell. She never gets angry or pissed. She has always a smile and she is always positive. She is without doubt the sweetest person I know. And she felt very guilty about that incident. So will you go and talk to her at school tommorow?" She finally asked.

I quickly thought of it, what could happen if I messed up? Nothing actually, I don't have anything to lose. "Fine."

Phoebe gave me a relieved smile. "Thanks a lot Max." She said. "And don't feel quilty about that volcano thing, okay? You didn't knew. And I'm sure everything will be okay with Cherry."

"You really think so?" I asked hopefull.

"Of course." She said. "The way you two talk to each other, laugh about each other's jokes, and the way how you two enjoy eating gouda-cheese, I can tell that is pure friendship."

After she said that I got a bright smile on my face. "Thanks, ..." I forgot her name again.

"Phoebe." My sister filled in.

"Phoebe." I continued. "I feel a lot better now."

"No problem Max." Phoebe said. "We're twins, we need to support each other."

I smiled. "But can I ask you something?" I wondered.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Can I get another muffin?" I asked.

Phoebe chuckled. "Why? They are disgusting."

"Yeah, they are a bit salty, but for the rest it tastes alright, and I am starving." I said.

She chuckled again. "There are still a half pizza upstairs, want to share it and watch a movie with me?'' She asked.

"Let's go!" I said as we left my liar and headed upstairs. The rest of the evening Phoebe and I ate pizza and watched a movie. During the movie we talked and made a lot of jokes. It was so for a nice evening.

"But Max?" Phoebe asked.

"What?" I responded.

"You like Cherry, don't you?" Phoebe asked with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I'm trying my best not to blush.

"Come on Max, I know you have a tiny crush on her." She said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I denied. I felt my head heaten even more.

"Max you're blushing extremely." Phoebe chuckled.

"Fine." I gave in. "Maybe it's a tiny, tiny crush. But it's nothing more than that."

"Why?" Phoebe wondered.

"I love being friends with her, I don't want to mess up things... again." I explained. "And I'm sure she thinks the same as me, just being good friends is okay."

"Why don't you ask her out, as a friend." Phoebe suggested. "Just so you two get to know each other better and so you can find out if she is in to you or not."

I doubted. "I don't know, ..."

"Phoebe."

"Thank you." I said.

"Why not? It's totally harmless." She said.

"Wait, so if Cherry and I went out together? Wouldn't it bother you at all?" I wondered.

"Well, I am sure it will be a bit awkward at first, but I realised the last few days, if my best friend and my twin brother are happy, I'm happy too." She said.

"That's very nice of you." I smiled.

She smiled back. "I know." She looked at the clock and she was quit surprised when she realised. "Wauw, time flies! I guess I'm going to sleep." She said. "Goodnight Max, I had a nice evening with you."

"Me too, goodnight."

(-)

It was currently the next day at school. My sister and I walked threw threw the hallways of the school.

"What should I say to her?" I asked to my sister.

"Just apologize, then she will apologize and you guys will be friends again. It's not that hard." She explained.

"Easier said than done." I mumbled to myself. When we walked around the corner, we saw Cherry putting some books in her locker.

"There she is Max! You should go now." My sister said.

"Alright, alright... Here I go." I said to her.

"Good luck, Max." She said. I took a deep sigh and walked up towards Cherry. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around.

"Hi Cherry."

...

End chapter seven

Thanks for reading this chapter :)

Next upload: 24-25 July


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!**

 **Welcome to another chapter of 'Do You Remember?'**

 **I just want to thank all of you who are reading this story, it's means a lot to me to share my story to all of you over the globe. I just want to you show you my love to all of you. Even when I didn't upload for a half year some of you still read this story and that proves how loyal you are :) . I love you all**

 **About the story, I just re-read this story and I noticed that there aren't many exciting moments in this story. So I hope to add some 'action' or more 'excitement' these coming chapters.**

 **However here is chapter eight. I hope y'all will enjoy it.**

 **Max' Point of View**

''Hi Cherry.''

''Oh, hey Max.'' Cherry greeted slightly surprised. ''I didn't expect you.''

''Can I talk to you?'' I asked her. She nodded.

''Sure.'' Cherry answered. ''Go ahead.''

''I know these past couple of days, that I acted immature by ignoring you. I guess of was a bit afraid to face you after what happened on project day. I just want to apologize for everything, I really am sorry. And I hope we could be friends again.'' I apologized. Cherry smiled.

''I really appreciate your apology Max. And I'd missed chilling with you these last couple of days.'' Cherry said. ''And I guess I have to say sorry as well. I really felt guilty how I shouted at you that other day, I am a very emotional person and I couldn't keep myself calm, I'm sorry for that. But I must thank you though, you saved our project as well.'' I smiled.

''So we're okay?'' I asked just to be sure about everything.

''We're okay Max.'' Cherry said. ''But I'm going to Splat Burger after school, do you want to join me for a drink or something?''

''That sound's cool.'' Max smiled.

''Great I'll meet you outside after the last period.'' Cherry said while she putted some books in her backpack. ''I'll see you then.'' She said as she walked towards her class. A few seconds later Phoebe ran to me.

''So, how did it went?'' Phoebe wondered. I faked a sad face.

''It went terrible.'' I lied. ''I apologized, but she didn't accepted it, and she said that she didn't want to see me ever again, then she walked away.''

''What?'' My twin sister reacted a bit shocked and confused at once. ''Well, are you okay, Max?''

''I'm just kidding, Cherry and I are friends again.'' I said.

''Really, you're not messing with me right?'' Phoebe wondered. I chuckled and I shook my. ''That's great Max! I told you it wouldn't be that hard.''

''Yeah, you were right…''

''Phoebe.'' She filled in for me again.

''Sorry, I'm trying my best.'' I apologized.

''It's okay.'' Phoebe said. A few seconds later the bell rang, that meant that the first class was starting. ''Class starts, are you coming.''

I nodded my head and followed my sister to class.

(-)

Cherry and I were currently at Splat Burgers, sharing a bucket of French while they were talking and laughing and talking together.

''So what have you done these couple of days?'' I asked to Cherry.

''Well, I have spent some time with Oyster.'' Cherry said to me.

''You are spending time with an oyster in the sea?'' I asked confused. Cherry chuckled and explained it.

''No Max, Oyster is one of our best friends.'' Cherry said. ''You probably don't remember him, but you have a band with him together. He is very nice and I'm very sure you'll like him.''

''He sounds cool.'' Max said.

''He is.'' Cherry said. ''Actually, I invited him to come over, so you can meet him. I don't know if you're okay with that.''

''I'm okay with that.'' I said. ''I'd like to meet him.''

''That's great.'' Cherry smiled. ''Speaking of him, he is standing right over there.''

I looked at the entrance of Splash Burger and I saw a tall, brown-haired guy with hazel eyes. He wore everything in black and he carried guitar on his back. I don't understand why. He was scanning the place to look where we were sitting, a moment later he saw us sitting at the corner of the restaurant. He walked up to us and started greeting us.

''Hey Cherry!'' Oyster greeted. ''How are you doing?'' Cherry stood up and give him a hug.

''I'm fine, thanks for asking.'' Cherry replied. Then Oyster looked at me and gave me a smile.

''Hey Max, you probably don't remember me, so my name is Oyster.'' Oyster introduced himself to me.

''Hey man. I'm sorry about not remembering you.'' I said back. ''But I have to tell you that you have the most craziest but most awesome name ever!'' I said exciting, as I high-fived him.

''Thanks man!'' Oyster chuckled. ''And this is Mikayla.'' Oyster said as he took his guitar of his back. I gave him and Cherry a confused look. ''I'm sorry, she's a bit shy.'' He said.

''So… Oyster, why don't you tell Max more about the band?" Cherry suggested.

''Yeah, sure.'' Oyster said as she took a seat next to Cherry. ''About the band… about the band… Well, we don't really have a band name, but we did agree on naming the band, The Oystars.''

''The Oystars?'' Cherry and I said in unison as we both chuckled.

''Yeah, why not, it's catchy.'' Oyster said.

''It's not very vital for a band name.'' I said.

''But I have to admit that it's very original.'' Cherry said.

''Thanks Cherry.'' Oyster smiled. ''I have thought of other alternatives, like The _Magic Mike_ ayla's. Do you get it?''

''Yes we get it.'' I said.

''And there's another one.'' Oyster mentioned. ''The G-Strings. Do you get it? Because guitars-''

''Yeah, we got that as well.'' Cherry chuckled.

''So, you're in a good mood.'' Oyster said. ''You chuckle about everything.''

''Well, I'm happy to have two of my friends to sit on one table together.''

''Oh, so Mikayla isn't a friend of yours, huh.'' Oyster said kind of upset as he crossed his arms. ''You hasn't done anything bad to you guys. She just needs some acceptation. She has feelings as well.''

''I'm sorry Oyster.'' Cherry apologized to Oyster. ''I didn't meant that. Of course she is my friend as well.''

I gave confused looks towards the two. Haven't they bumped their heads as well.

I liked Oyster though, he is a bit weird but he is fun to jam and hang around with. He told me about Gideon and Wolfgang, the other two members of the band. We promised that we will jam with each other soon.

However, Cherry and Oyster were very closely acting to each other. They laughed very much about each other jokes and they were touching each other very much. After a while I got slightly sick of it, so I thanked them, paid for the fries and then left.

(-)

 **Phoebe's Point of View**

I was sitting in my room, doing my home work. I haven't talked to Max since this morning at school. So I decided to check on him if I finished my chemistry homework. A small five minutes later, I heard a loud terrifying scream from downstairs. I thought it was Billy, but since Max and I were home alone I knew this wasn't possible. So I headed downstairs and saw that Max wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen, so I took the slide which led to Max' liar. After a few seconds of sliding I finally landed on Max' soft and comfortable bed. Max screamed once again.

''Max, what's wrong?'' I asked extremely worried. He looked at me in horror and then pointed at Colosso's cage. ''That… That… That bunny.'' He stuttered.

''Max what happened?'' I asked again. After taking some deep breaths, Max finally spoke.

''That bunny just spoke to me!'' Max said with disbelieve.

''What?'' I tried to sound as confused as possible. ''That is not possible.

''I swear…''

''Phoebe.'' I said.

''Thanks.'' Max said. I gave him a small smile before he continued.

''I swear Phoebe! That bunny talked to me!'' Max said trying to sound surely as possible. ''I am not crazy!'' Phoebe tried to calm him down.

''Maybe you were day-dreaming.'' Phoebe said. ''You had a long day with talking a lot to Cherry, you're probably a bit tired and that's why you imagine things that aren't here.'' I improved.

''Yeah, maybe your right.'' Max said.

''Of course I am.'' I said. ''That bunny in that cage is a regular, normal day, boring bunny. Don't worry about that.'' I said as I pointed at Colosso.

Max took a final breath and nodded his head. ''I think you are right… twin sister.'' He said. ''I had a long day, and I need to lay down a bit and get some rest.'' Max said while he was making some hand gestures, at the same moment he did that, he accidently let his desk fly. He looked in horror as the desk flied threw the room. ''What the heck is that?!'' Max shouted again.

''This. Is. So. Funny.'' Colosso said as he laughed in his cage.

''Did… Heared… Bunny.'' Max stuttered before he fainted.

 **End chapter 8**

 **How will this continue?**

 **Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. :)**

 **I will probably upload my next chapter on next week Tuesday. I know it's a bit of schedule, but I am travelling in a few hours to Germany for a couple of days. I hope y'all understand it**

 **Next upload: 2/3 August, 2016**

 **Enjoy the summer :)**

 **Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! It has been a while, huh**

 **I have received a couple of PM's which contained some sad, dissapointed and a few angry readers, they were asking when I will update since I havent uploaded since July and didn't kept my promise with the weekly update till September-thing, and yeah, I am very sorry about that. I spent a lot of time on my other story, so I kind of forget this one:-/**

 **I'm very sorry again, I will try to make it up to you guys by uploading a total of six chapter every four days. Dont be afraid I wont post this time, because I PROMISE I will.**

 **However here is the 9th chapter of 'Do You Remember?' I want to thank you all for your support and patience :-D**

 ***I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling errors***

 **Chapter 10**

 **Max' POV**

"Aaaah!" I immediately woke up as I felt extremely cold water splash on my face. When I woke up I realised something very strang happend. Our pet-bunny was talking, a furniture flew in my room... I swear, it looked so real, that couldn't be a dream.

The first thing I saw when I woke up was my sister's concered look. She had a lot of explanation to do, so I immediately wanted to ask what the heck happened. "What the heck was that?"

"Max! Are you okay?!" Phoebe started worriedly. I grabbed my head as I felt an headache coming up before I shook my head.

"No! I'm not okay! Please explain to me what is happening in this house!"

I saw Phoebe giving me a fake confused look and smile. "Wh-What? I don't know what you are talking about Max." She said. I knew she was lying, I only knew her for a weeks due my memory lost, but I already knew that she is a terrible liar.

"Phoebe please, I may have lost a part of my memory, but I'm not stupid. Just tell me what's going on."

Phoebe kept denying that nothing has happened. "I really don't know what you are talking about. I think you had a really realistic dream when you slept." Phoebe said.

"Come on Phoebe." I said as I slightly got irritated.

"You remembered my name!" Phoebe smiled as she gave me a tight hug, I know she wants to change the subject to distract me, so I pushed her away.

"Phoebe, I know I passed out. I saw a furniture flying."

"Flying furniture? That must have been a hell of a dream!" Phoebe chuckled slightly nervously.

"It wasn't a dream! It happend in real life, just a moment ago! And you know it!"

"No, you passed out because you saw a spider." Phoebe said. Why does she keeps denying it! She know it happened!

"A spider? Really Phoebe? That isn't your strongest lie."

"I'm telling the truth! Why would I lie to my dear and lovely twin brother?" I let out a huge sigh of frustration.

"Fine Phoebe! If you say so. But I'm sure something is going on!" I stated as I stood up and made my way upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe wondered.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" I said as I continued walking up the stairs. Halfway, I stopped to add something to Phoebe. "First I'm getting a sandwich, because I'm starving, but if I'm finished I am so going to find out what's going on!" I added as I finally made my way out of the lair.

 **( Phoebe's Point of View - Few minutes earlier )**

Max stuttered out some words before I saw him pass out. At that moment I knew I had screwed up. Max saw and heared Colosso talking and excedentally found out about his telekenesis. He shouldn't know about this, that would surely be to much for him and his mind. So I had no other choice than to lie to Max. Pretend like this never happened. I always knew I was a terrible liar, but I had to try something, right?

As he fainted I immediately rushed towards him and tried to wake him up by shouting his name and shaking him wildly. "Max! Can you hear me?!" I continued for about to minutes until I heard an annoying chuckle behind me. I turned around and I saw Colosso, who was enjoying this whole scene.

"I don't know why, but this is so entertaining!" He laughed. I gave him my meanest glare possible.

"Shut up, furhead! Don't you see I'm stressing at the moment!" I mentioned loudly towards the annoying bunny."

"That's what makes it so enjoyable!" Colosso chuckled.

"Could you please help me, instead of laughing so stupidly." I wondered slightly frustrated.

"What can I do? I'm just a small, innocent and fluffy bunny." Colosso said with a tone of enjoyment in his voice. I rolled my eyes and covered the cage with a blanket. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Screw you Colosso!" I said before I completely gave my focus back to Max, who was still lying passed out on the floor. I decided to drag Max, with a lot of effort, to his bed. I continued to try waking him up, bu it didn't succeed. I even slapped him very hard across his face a few times, but still no reaction, so I searched for a bucket, went to the kitchen, filled the bucket with water and finally froze it a bit with my cold breath. I walked back to Max'room with the heavy bucket filled with ice water. A minute later I stood in front of Max' bed, and without hesitating I poured the ice cold water on my twin brother.

"Aaaah!" Max reacted. I was glad, at least he woke up. "What the heck is your problem?!"

"Max! Are you okay?!" I asked concerned. I certainly hoped that he wouldn't mention the 'incident' from a few minutes ago.

"No! I'm not okay!" Max reacted loudly while he slowly felt his head, he probably had a headache or something. "Please explain to me what is happening in this house!"

Darn it! What should I say? What should I say?! "Wh-what?" I managed to say. That was seriously the first thing that popped up in my head. You can do so much better Phoebe! "I don't know what you are talking about Max." I lied, it was at least better than the previous one.

Max gave me a suspicious look. "Phoebe please, I may have lost a part of my memory, but I'm not stupid. Just tell me what's going on." He said to me. What should I do?! I guess I should keep denying as long as possible.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. I think you had a really realistic dream when you slept." I reacted quickly. Max surely could hear the nerves in my voice.

"Come on Phoebe." Max begged as I noticed that he was getting more and more annoyed about the fact that I don't want to tell him the truth. Wait... He remembered my name!

"You remembered my name!" I smiled as I gave my twin a tight hug. Of course I was happy for him that he remembered it, but I was hoping that this would distract him for a moment. Unfortunally it didn't succeed, he pushed me away and continued convincing me.

"Phoebe, I know I passed out. I saw a furniture flying." Darn it! He knows it. Come on Phoebe, think!

"Flying furniture? That must have been a hell of a dream!" I chuckled slightly nervously. Saved it!

"It wasn't a dream! It happend in real life, just a moment ago! And you know it!" He stated loudly as he pointed a finger towards me. Of course I know that, but I'm not gonna tell him.

"No, you passed out because... You saw a... Spider!" I lied. A spider... That should work right?

"A spider? Really Phoebe? That isn't your strongest lie." Max mentioned.

"I'm telling the truth! Why would I lie to my dear and lovely twin brother?" I asked innocently as possible. Max clearly got a bit frustrated. Was this a sign that he would gave in?"

"Fine Phoebe! If you say so. But I'm sure something is going on!" He finally said before he made his way upstairs in his wet clothes. What was he going to do?

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to find out what's going on!" He said before he continued walking up the stairs. Halfway, he stopped to say something to me. "But first I'm getting a sandwich, because I'm starving, but if I'm finished I am so going to find out what's going on!" Then he went upstairs.

I ran after him. I was slightly worried. Max actually is a smart boy, what if he will find out about Colosso, or his super powers?

A moment later upstairs, I saw Max' in the kitchen, busy with making a sandwich. I wanted to talk to him, but I was interupted by the doorbell. I made my way to the door, opened it and I saw Cherry standing on the doorway with a huge grin on her face.

 **End chapter nine**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

 **Four days! I promise I will upload a new chapter in four days, so stay tuned!**

 **Thanks again, I wish all of you the best :)**

 **Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!

The tenth and shortest chapter of this story, I'm extremely sorry for the lenght of this chapter.

, thanks for your review. Much love :)

*Sorry for eventual grammar and/or spelling errors in this chapters

Chapter 10! Enjoy!

(-)

"Hey Cherry, what are you doing here?" I asked my best friend who was standing on the doorway with a huge grin on her face. Someting good must have happend to her.

"Pheebs! I have some exciting news." She cheered excitingly. "Can I come in?" She asked. I stepped away from the doorway so she could enter in the house. I was very curious what she had to tell me, because normally Cherry would text me if she had some news, but if she would rush over to my house and tell it in person, I knew it had to be huge.

However, Cherry entered the house and firstly started greeting Max, who was still in the kitchen preparing a sandwich in his wet clothes. "Hey Max!" Max turned around to see Cherry. In response I saw him giving the blonde a smile.

"Hey Cherry!" Max greeted. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fantastic! Thanks for asking." Cherry reacted in her usual bubbly and happy way. "But one question though.. Why are you soaking?" Cherry asked curiously and confused at the same time.

"You should ask me sister." Max replied as he gave a glare towards me. Cherry turned at me my direction, waiting for an answer. What should I tell her? Should I just say the exact same story I told Max earlier? That seemed save..

"Well, funny story. Max saw a spider in his liar and he was so scared that he fainted, so I threw a bucket of water on him so he could wake up." I 'lied'. Cherry seemed to believe my story, she chuckled and made a bit fun of Max.

It wasn't a spider!" My brother told her.

"What was it then?" Cherry wondered.

"A talking bunny and a flying table!" Max said out loud. I hoped Cherry wouldn't believe that, otherwise I would be screwed big time.

Instead, Cherry bursted out in even more laughter. I let out a relieved sigh. "Wauw Max, you really must have bumped your head very hard.. You even made more fantasticer!" Cherry laughed. I chuckled as well, I didn't want to blew my cover, and I'm sure that 'fantasticer' isn't a word.. But hey, it's Cherry right?

Max turned slightly red and left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to have a long and hot bath and switch clothes." He said without looking at our direction. A small while later Cherry stopped laughing, and I was hoping that she would tell me quickly about what she is so excited about.

"Phoebe, I want to announce something to you." Cherry began as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen. I took a seat across of her and let her do her exciting announcement.

"Tell me." I said as I waited impatiently. Cherry smiled at me and then showed me the neckless that she was wearing. It was a nice silver necklass with a golden heart on it. It was very nice and it seemed very expensive. "A new neckless?"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" Cherry asked. I nodded my head. "It is. From where or who did you get it from?" I wondered.

"Oyster gave it to me." Cherry said. I was confused, why would Oyster give Cherry an expensive jewerly?

"Why? And how? That seems like a very expensive neckless.." I asked.

"It is. Oyster sold his guitar, so he could buy this for me. Isn't that sweet of him?" Cherry smiled while she watched the neckless. Now I was extremely confused. Oyster sold Mikayla?! Why the heck would he do that?!

"Uhm, why?" I wondered, slightly in shock.

"Because Oyster is my boyfriend." Cherry answered. Wait.. What?! Boyfriend?! What the heck? Did I missed something?

"I'm sorry... Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, boyfriend." Cherry answered.

"Uhm... When did that happen?" I asked her.

"Twenty minutes ago, Oyster told me that he liked me a lot, he said how much he liked my personality, my hair, my looks and suddenly he confesses his love for me and asked me to be his girlfriend. I actually had a crush on Oyster for a while, so I said yes without any hesitation. After I said yes he gave me this neckless." Cherry explained to me. I was still in a slight shock, I didn't knew how to react. Of course I was happy for Cherry, but still.. It felt weird.

"You haven't said anything in a while Pheebs. Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am happy for you Cherry! It just came unexpected you know. Oyster and you, who would have thought that huh."

Cherry chuckled. "I know right! I guess life is filled full with surprises." Cherry said before she grabbed her phone from her pocket. "I guess I have to go Pheebs." Cherry announced. I hugged Cherry a goodbye and congratulated her one final time before she left.

As she left, something, no someone popped in my mind. Max!

I totally forgot about Max! I know he has a crush on Cherry, so if he will found out about Cherry and Oyster, it will surely break his heart. What should I do? Should I tell him slowly that Oyster and Cherry are having a relationship and break his heart, or should I not tell him anything at all... I'm stuck in a huge dilemma.

(-)

End chapter 10

Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this chapter

Extremely sorry for the short chapter! Thursday's chapter will be a bit longer :)

I really need some inspiration for the following chapters, so feel we to PM or review your idea's/suggestions. I would really appreciate some feedback as well :)

Thanks again for reading and I will see you all the next time!

Ciao!


	11. Author's note

Hey everyone!

You are probably wondering were I was these couple months...

Firstly, I'm sorry for not posting chapters for such a long amount of time. Let's say that I have a pretty good reason for it

In the first week of the month October, I got in an accident. A car accident. I was crossing a street when suddenly a car hit me.

As result of that, I got a fully broken arm, a seriously injured rib, and something like a small brain concussion ( I'm not sure if that is how you say it in English ). I got extremely lucky, because it could have end so much worse.

These couple of months I've been busy with me recovery, so writing wasn't really on my mind.

However, I feel recovered enough to start writing again. :) But it will take some time to before I will post another chapter again, I haven't written in a while and need to gain some inspiration again. So... Let's say I will try to post a chapter on Christmas day. I will try, so I can't promise anything. But I'm pretty sure I have a chapter done before 2017, so stay tuned!

I hope you guys understand why I haven't posted anything in a while.

I want to thank all of you for your support on my story/stories. You're the best!

-Blizzard20


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! It's been a while, but I'm back again! I hope every single one of you had a wonderfull Christmas and I wish all of you a happy new year!**  
 **I'd like to thank y'all for your support on this story, and a special thanks to Ce3c for sharing her idea's with me, which really gave me a lot of inspiration to write this chapter.**  
 **However, here is chapter 11! First chapter 2017! Hope you enjoy :)**  
 **Phoebe's POV**

 _'What should I do? What should I do? Max surely has the right to hear the truth, but I will surely break his heart if I will. I mean... He will find out some day, but right now is way too soon. Maybe I have to wait for a while, it could be that his feelings for Cherry may fade away... Yeah that doesn't sound as bad idea Phoebe. I he will find out later, it won't hurt him as much like he would find outtoday. Unless he gains feelings for Cherry... In that case I'm screwed. I guess I should tell him when I think he is ready to handle it, I think that's the best solution'_

While I was thinking what I should do, I noticed Max walking down the stairs, dressed in new, dry clothes. Here goes nothing.  
"Hey, sorry for pouring extremely cold water on you." I started. Max chuckled.

"It's okay." Max said. "I needed a shower anyway." As walked down the stairs inspected the room, probably searching for Cherry. "Where did Cherry go?" He asked.  
"Well, she left." I simply replied.

"Left?" Max wondered slightly confused.

"Yeah, left as in going to another place than here." I responded in a sarcastic way. I saw Max rolling his eyes for a moment.

"Why did she left so quickly?" He asked.

"Uhm.. She wanted to let me know something." I quickly thought.

"About what?"

"Just something about school." I responded. "It's no big deal." Max gave me a suspicious look.

"Really? Why would she come all the way over here to let you know something about school, if Cherry just could have called or sent you a text instead?"

 _Darn it! He's right! I have to think of something quickly._

"Uhm-"

"Plus, she seemed very happy and excited. Happy and excited? School? Cherry? It does sound a bit odd, doesn't it?"

"Well, Max. Cherry got a B+ on her math tests, and she was so excited that she came all the way here to share it with me." I lied. Max looked at me with an even more stranger look.

"Dear sister, you don't have to lie to me." Max said.

"I'm not lying... Why do you think I'm lying."

"I may not memorize for that long, but I know you long enought that I can tell you when you are lying." Max stated. "And Cherry, with a grade higher than a C-? No way."

"Hey, that's mean!" I snapped. "Cherry is actually a very smart girl." There was a moment before Max and I shared a short laughter, after that we continued our conversation like nothing happened.

"But seriously, I know Cherry isn't dumb or stupid or something in that way, but I know, no, WE all know, that school isn't Cherry's thing." Max said. "So would you like to tell me why Cherry came over here?"

"It's really not a big deal Max." I said. "We talked about stuff you don't understand okay.. Girl stuff. And by the way, why do you care so much?"

"I actually don't care." Max said. "I'm just a bit curious, that's all." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course." I said. "What are you so curious about? Or should I ask; About who are you so curious?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Max said. I chuckled.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said. I noticed Max blushing a little. "I think you feel a bit more for Cherry than that tiny, tiny crush you have for her..."

"Wh-Whaat?! No! I don't- Aah, who am I kidding..." Max said as he sat down on the couch desperatly. "I think I really like her Phoebe."

"You really do, huh?" I asked as I sat down next to mine twin brother.

"Yeah, I do." Max said sadly. "And I really don't know how to deal with this situation."

"Want to talk about it?" I asked. Max somehow ignored my question and started talking anyway.

"You want to know something." He asked me. I gave Max a short nod in response. "Well.. I hate it to be Cherry's friend."

 _Wait... What?_

"Uhm... You what?" I wondered extremely confused.

"You heard me, I hate it to be Cherry's friend." He repeated.

"But why? I thought you liked to hang around with her," I mentioned. "and a second ago you mentioned that you really liked her."

"I do like to hang around with her, and I really do like her." Max confirmed. "But I hate to be her friend because I would really like to be more than a friend to her, understand? And it's frustrating me. The more I'm around her, the more I realize how amazing she actually is. She is caring, sweet, kind, helpfull, funny... I really can't get her out of my head. And it frustrates me even more that she probably doesn't feel the same way about me." Max sighed, then he looked me in the eyes with his big hazel brown eyes. "Please tell me what I should do Phoebe."

 _'Why always me?! Why do I always have to make this kind of decissions? I don't want to tell Max that he should forget about Cherry or something, and I don't want to give him false hope by telling him that he should defintely go for Cherry, because well... Cherry has a boyfriend now. What should I say?_

"Phoebe?" Max asked again. "What should I do?"

"I really don't know Max." I answered. "I can't take these kind of decissions for you..." Max sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Max said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Max." I said comfortly. "You have a lot on your mind right now. You know what? What if you pick some movies, I grab some snacks, and spent the rest of the day together."

"Sounds fun." Max smiled.

"Great, I'll be back." I said as I headed towards the kitchen to grab some snacks.

 **Max' POV**

While Phoebe grabbed some snacks, I was looking for some movies to watch with Phoebe. While searching I heard a phone vibrate, it surely wasn't mine. I looked next to me on the couch, Phoebe forgot her phone and it was unlocked. I could see that Phoebe received a message, from Cherry! After a short hesitation I decided to open the message. _'What could possibly go wrong?'_ So I opened the message:

 **Cherry** : _'Don't we make a cute couple?' :)_

 _'Cute couple? What the heck did she mean?'_

My question was answered after Cherry sent a picture. A picture of Oyster and Cherry, cuddling, which seemed very romantic...

 **End chapter 11!**  
 **Thanks for reading this chapter and let me know what you thought of it :)**  
 **Check out my profile to see a schedule of when I will upload chapters for my stories.**  
 **Once again, I wish all you a wonderfull 2017!**  
 **See you soon!**


End file.
